


In the End-One Shot Collection

by I_Stood_in_Neither



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Draco, Alcoholic Harry, All same universe, Anorexia, Arranged Marriage, Canon Draco, Canon Harry, Cheating, Depression, Drarry trash, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Like ill try, Lots of drarry cause im hp trash, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, NO PROMISES THO, Not Beta Read, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Possible bdsm??, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Deathly Hallows, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Recovery, Sassy Harry Potter, Short One Shot, Smut, Snarky Draco Malfoy, Sorry Not Sorry, maybe????, too many tags, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Stood_in_Neither/pseuds/I_Stood_in_Neither
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of Hurt/comfort one shots all in the same universe where the epilogue doesn't exist, there will be queerness, there will be tears, and there will be hearts broken and lives torn apart. War does terrible, terrible things to people and that's what I hope to show.</p>
<p>*The one shots are not necessarily in the correct time line that they are written. Please bear with me*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Down

**Author's Note:**

> This one is just depressing af tbh. I wrote this at like 2 in the morning and it's been edited several times. The song is Coming Down by Halsey. It's a beautiful song, I'd suggest checking it out!!

_I found God_  
I found him in a lover  
When his hair falls in his face  
And his hands so cold they shake 

Harry pressed his lips against the crook of the man’s neck. Gray eyes flashed in his mind. He wrapped his arms around the nameless man’s waist even as he felt the weight of a lean body in his arms. He didn’t look at the man while he prepared him, nor did he look at him when he pounded him into the dirty mattress of some seedy muggle hotel. He was far away, lying in his bed while Draco traced patterns on his chest and recited love poems in french. Harry had gotten him to write them down once in English. That was the first thing Harry had burned after everything was over.

Harry put his clothes on once the man fell asleep. Closing the door as quietly as he could, he made his way to the front desk of the hotel where he paid for the night. It was a small kindness for the random guy he’d picked up at a gay club in downtown London. He walked out into the bitter cold, slush lined the curbs and the street lamps cast an orange glow on everything. Harry shoved his hands into his pockets, watching the ground carefully as he walked so as to not step on a patch of ice. He walked down a nearby alley and disapparted with a pop.

_I found the Devil_  
I found him in a lover  
And his lips like tangerines  
And his color coded speak 

Landing in his bedroom in Grimmauld Place, Harry stripped to his boxers and curled up in his bed under the silken covers. Draco had insisted on buying them, because the thread count wasn’t high enough in Harry’s simple cotton sheets. Harry had gotten defensive and the whole debacle ended up in a shouting match that led Draco to floo home. After Harry calmed down, he sent several owls to Draco to apologize and then went out and bought some white silk sheets and a soft, cream coloured comforter with the highest thread count he could find. By the time he got home and up to the bedroom, Draco was sitting on the bed, mumbling about how, “this isn’t so bad” and “they’re kind of soft.” Harry had dropped his bags and grabbed Draco around the waist. That night was the first night Harry had ever been penetrated. 

Looking back, it had been such a huge fight over nothing and the regret and shame boiled in his chest, making his heart ache and his breath to come out in ragged gasps.

Harry could feel the hunger in his stomach, but the thought of eating made him want to gag and his face twisted in disgust at the very thought. He sat up and looked at his bedside table which was overflowing with unanswered letters from the Weasleys and his other friends. He had closed his floo and wasn’t going to answer the door for anyone or anything. Every couple of days he’d hear the doorbell ring, most likely Hermione or Ron, but there were enough advanced locking spells that it would stump even Hermione. That was one thing he was grateful for, ancient pureblood homes had very advanced locking systems put in place that were very easy to activate and very hard to get through

_Now we're lost somewhere in outer space_  
In a hotel room where demons play  
They run around beneath our feet  
We roll around beneath these sheets 

The only time he left was to find some random muggle at some random bar to fuck at some random hotel, only to leave them asleep and head back home for maybe an hour of sleep and lots of liquor. Harry opened the cabinet door on his bedside table and grabbed an unopened bottle of firewhiskey. As he broke the seal, he thought of what Draco would think of him now. Harry had lost his tan, muscular body, his hair was just a giant knot that he would have to be completely shaven if he wanted it to get it unknotted, his eyes were perpetually red because of how much he drank and cried, and his magic felt so weak around him he was surprised he could do any at all.

Being with Draco had been the closest he had ever felt to a spiritual experience and now that he was gone Harry felt lost and torn in half. Draco had been the first person Harry had ever been in love with and he was paying for opening himself up like that. He wondered if Draco was getting along as well as he was. Harry hoped not, he hoped Draco was happier than he was with Harry. He hoped that Draco had retained his sanity and that he’d be happy with Astoria and their unborn child, really he did. Draco had always wanted a child, a little boy who he could spoil and love like his parent had him. Harry had wanted that too and had told Draco they could adopt or get a surrogate, but every time he brought it up with Draco, he shot it down, scoffing that that simply wasn’t how it was done. The last time they talked about it was the last time they had talked. It was the day before Draco’s marriage to Astoria and Harry had pleaded with him that this wasn’t the right idea, this wasn’t a marriage out of love, but of convenience, because Merlin forbid a Malfoy marry a gay lover and not have any heirs of his blood.

_I've got a lover_  
A love like religion  
I'm such a fool for sacrifice  
It's coming down, down, coming down  
It's coming down, down, coming down 

Malfoy had walked away that night. A month later there was an announcement in _the Daily Prophet_ that Draco and Astoria were expecting a baby boy. They’d even released the baby’s name, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. The day Harry had read that was the day firewhiskey became his best friend. 

He continued to chug the bottle, not caring that this was his last one up here, he would deal in the morning. The warmth of the whiskey slipped down his throat and warmed his stomach. By the time the bottle was gone, Harry was rather drunk. He always had been a light-weight, something Draco used to make fun of endlessly whenever they went out drinking. Aunt Petunia would have called him an alcoholic and she would be right. He should probably go to some sort of support group whenever he managed to pull himself out of it, that is _if_ he could pull himself out of this.

All of Draco’s photos in the papers were smiling with Astoria and if you didn’t know Draco well, you’d think he was the epitome of happiness, but Harry knew differently. Draco wasn’t happy, maybe not as miserable as Harry, but he was still in pain. 

Harry fell back on his bed, his head swimming and his body tingling. There was a distant bang somewhere in the house, but Harry was too pleasantly drunk to give a bloody fuck what was going on. There were shouts coming from somewhere and someone was calling his name to the sound of footsteps racing up the stairs.

_I've got a lover_  
And I'm unforgiven  
I'm such a fool to pay this price  
It's coming down, down, coming down  
It's coming down, down, coming down 

Blurry faces invaded his vision and he felt someone shaking him as if they were trying to rouse him. Well fuck that, he thought to himself. Nothing and no one was going to get him up at this point. He was in his little fantasy world where he and Draco were happy and Scorpius was their baby and not Draco and Astoria’s. The baby would have green eyes like Harry and blonde, blonde hair like Draco. He would be the most beautiful baby in the world because he would have come from pure love and happiness and not whatever Draco’s sham of a marriage.

“What’s he going on about?” a vaguely familiar voice asked somewhere distant.

“No idea, but we need to sober him up and fast, if he and Draco continue on the path they’re both on they’ll both be dead by the end of the month,” that was Hermione’s voice, But there was no way she could be here, Harry made sure of it.

“Weasley, do you have that sobering potion I brewed?” There was that strange voice again, Harry was having a very hard time placing it, but he was positive he had heard it before.

“Yeah, bloody hell woman, no need to snap at me,” Ron’s voice drifted into his consciousness this time. Harry closed his eyes. This was an absurd dream to be having and he didn’t remember falling asleep. Someone was lifting him up and forcing his mouth open, he tried to fight it, but his body felt so weak. Something poured down his throat and it tasted _awful_. His mind started clearing and he fought it tooth and nail, this had to be a joke, a sick one at that. How _dare_ they take away the one thing that made him feel a little bit better?

His vision still blurry, Harry squinted at the three figures around him. His head was truly clear for the first time in four months, but his eyes were not. One of the more feminine looking figures leaned away and grabbed something off the side table and handed him his glasses. Putting them on, he saw Ron, Hermione and fucking Parkison standing around him. Hermione and Ron looked horrified, probably at the state he was in, while Parkinson looked on with pity in her black eyes. 

_I found a martyr_  
He told me that I'd never  
With his educated eyes  
And his head between my thighs 

Glaring at each one in turn, Harry said the first thing that come to mind, “What the fuck?”

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but Parkinson cut her off.

“You and Draco are killing yourselves slowly, you look like death and Draco looks more like death than usual and frankly this is all quite alarming, considering _none of us knew you two were ever together_. The only reason we know now is because I went to Malfoy Manor only to find Draco completely smashed. He started blubbering to me about you and how he hated himself for what he did, but he had no choice from the pressure his parents were putting on him. And considering what I just heard you blabbering, I’d say you feel just about as shitty as he does.”

Harry blinked at Parkinson, then looked at Hermione and Ron, trying to see if it was true.

“Harry, why didn’t you tell us? Did you not think we wouldn’t understand? We love you, and if you love Malfoy, then we will learn to love Malfoy also. Right, Ron?” Hermione elbowed Ron in the side.

“If you love the ferret, then we can tolerate-” Hermione elbowed him again, “Excuse me, l-love him also.” Ron’s face twisted in disgust at saying the word love in regards of Malfoy, which confirmed that this was not, in fact, a rather vivid hallucination. Instead it was two of his friends and Parkinson staring down at him while his was in his boxers.

_I found a savior_  
I don't think he remembers  
'Cause he's off to pay his crimes  
And he's got no time for mine 

“Is this an intervention?” Harry mumbled out, his voice hoarse from the alcohol that had burned his throat not an hour or so before.

Parkinson let out an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes while Ron and Hermione smiled and nodded their heads.

“Weasley, go get Potter cleaned up. We have a marriage to destroy.”

_Now we're lost somewhere in outer space_  
In a hotel room where demons play  
They run around beneath our feet  
We roll around beneath these sheets  
_I've got a lover_  
A love like religion  
I'm such a fool for sacrifice  
It's coming down, down, coming down  
It's coming down, down, coming down 

Draco was having a crappy day. In fact, he was having a crappy five months to be specific. Bloody Potter, he should have listened to him. Draco would have gone back right away if he could but he found the floo blocked. He tried for a month to get back to Harry, but each way he tried he couldn’t get to him. The wards were incredibly potent at Grimmauld Place and there was no way he was able to get in without a cursebreaker, and the only cursebreaker he knew was Pans, and there was no way he was gonna tell her he’d been lying to her for a year and a half. His owls came back unanswered with the original letters unopened. So he started drinking. His father had left behind quite an array of alcoholic beverages, and Draco had drank most of his reserves. After about two and a half months of pleading with him to stop, Astoria had left him alone. Honestly he wasn’t sure if she was still even at the Manor, not that he cared, less people to deal with.

_I've got a lover_  
And I'm unforgiven  
I'm such a fool to pay this price  
It's coming down, down, coming down  
It's coming down, down, coming down 

Of course he would sober up enough every once in awhile to go shopping with Astoria, but as soon as he got home, he was drinking again. The Manor no longer felt like home to him. His childhood home had become cold and despite its size, Draco felt like he was suffocating in it. Sometimes in his drunken stupor, he’d wander to the far ends of his house and pass out somewhere, only to be woken by a house elf several hours later. The elf would apparate him back to his chambers where he’d pass out again. Someone tried hiding the liquor a couple times, but Draco would _Accio_ it and he’d be drinking once again.

_Every single night pray the sun'll rise_  
Every single time make a compromise  
Every single night pray the sun'll rise, but  
It's coming down, down, coming down  
It's coming down, down, coming down 

This particular day, he was sitting in the parlour, the sun just coming up, shining through the windows into his eyes. There was an empty bottle of brandy next to him on the white loveseat he was sitting on. Trying to find the motivation to get up and get another bottle, Draco nearly jumped out of his skin when the fireplace roared to life and someone stumbled out of it.

_I've got a lover_  
A love like religion  
I'm such a fool for sacrifice  
It's coming down, down, coming down  
It's coming down, down, coming down 

Not paying attention to who the person was, Malfoy yelled out, “Twiddle, I thought I told you we aren’t to have visitors unless I okay it first!”

Twiddle popped into existence and with a shaking voice, said, “Twiddle is sorry Master Draco, but Madam Astoria said under no circumstances is Twiddle to not be letting Master Harry Potter through the floo no matter what.”

“Get out of my sight, telling lies is a sin, you know,” Draco hissed with as much malice as he could muster. He felt the anguish creeping up on him again at the mention of Harry’s name and the cruel trick the house elf had played, how dare she defy her master! How dare she-

_I've got a lover_  
And I'm unforgiven  
I'm such a fool to pay this price  
It's coming down, down, coming down  
It's coming down, down, coming down 

“She’s not lying, Draco.”

Draco finally looked at the person who had so rudely flooed in and disrupted his morning drink. But it was a trick of the light, because Harry sodding Potter was not standing in front of him right now, looking like death warmed over. It wasn’t real, it couldn’t be, but oh Merlin, imaginary Harry was touching his face and pulling him into a hug and he could feel wetness soaking through his shirt and there were tears on his face and this was real, this was _his_ Harry and not his imagination. Sobs ripped themselves out of his chest as he clutched Harry, sliding onto the floor to kneel with him. he gripped Harry like his life depended on it. In between sobs, words like, “I’m sorry” and “I love you” were said to each other. Then Harry’s mouth was on his and he felt a pull behind his belly button and they landed on Harry’s bed. They tore at each other’s clothes, but went no farther than kissing each other. They stayed like this for a long time, Draco whispering French love poems to Harry and Harry repeating the words back to him in English.

_Every single night pray the sun'll rise_  
Every single time make a compromise  
Every single night pray the sun'll rise, but 

Downstairs, Pansy, Hermione and Ron sat sipping at cups of tea Pansy had made. The kitchen was once again restocked, the whiskey and all other alcohol vanished from the house. Draco and Harry had a long, difficult journey ahead of them, but maybe, just maybe, they would make it.

_It's coming down, down, coming down_  
It's coming down, down, coming down  
It's coming down, down, coming down  
It's coming down, down, coming down  
It's coming down, down, coming down  
It's coming down, down, coming down 


	2. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny knew the night Pansy showed up on her doorstep that she shouldn't get involved, but it's too late now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Mentions of sexual assault of a minor, please be warned and read with caution!**  
>     
> Hey, so this came at a time where I was dealing with issues with someone I thought could be something more, so here it is. I'm really sorry for how this one turned out, I was hurting and needed to get something out
> 
> I love you guys <3
> 
> Song is _I Knew You Were Trouble- Taylor Swift_

I think--I think when it's all over,  
It just comes back in flashes, you know?  
It's like a kaleidoscope of memories.  
It just all comes back. But she never does.  
I think part of me knew the second I saw her that this would happen.  
It's not really anything she said or anything she did,  
It was the feeling that came along with it.  
And the crazy thing is I don't know if I'm ever gonna feel that way again.  
But I don't know if I should.  
I knew her world moved too fast and burned too bright.  
But I just thought, how can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks so much like an angel when she smiles at you?  
Maybe she knew that when she saw me.  
I guess I just lost my balance.  
I think that the worst part of it all wasn't losing her.  
It was losing me.

* * *

Ginny laid on her floor, trying to breathe. She was gone, left just now with her new beau. She always did this. But this time it was real. She wasn’t coming back. This new woman was too beautiful, too rich, too smart, too… perfect. 

Hermione had warned her that Pansy was flighty and wasn’t monogamous, but Ginny had brushed her aside. Sure Pans was an ass at Hogwarts, but she had changed and proved that to Ginny when she had showed up on her doorstep one night a year after the war… 

Ginny hadn’t seen Pansy in a little over a year when she’d shown up on her doorstep, drunk as hell and barely able to stand.

* * *

Once upon a time a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me, you found me, you found me  
I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard you took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me

* * *

“Got any tea?” were the first words out her mouth as she had stumbled into Ginny’s new flat. How she knew it was Ginny’s flat or where it was even located would remain a mystery to her. 

“Parkinson? What the bloody hell are you doing here? How the fuck did you-” Ginny started to say, but Parkinson had place a finger over her mouth and smiled, though it was more of a sloppy grin than the woman’s usual radiant smile.

“I’ve been reading a muggle book about something called a twelve step program, and in it it says to make a-amends to people I’ve harmed. And you,” Parkinson removed her finger from Ginny’s lips to boop her on the nose, “Are top of the lips, wait… _list_ , sweetheart.” Parkinson belched then. Ginny rolled her eyes before grabbing Parkinson’s arm and pulling her over to the kitchen table.

“Ooh, I like this, Weasley, are you always this aggressive or am I just lucky?” Pansy drawled before hiccuping. Ginny sat her down in a chair and gave her a good, hard look. How had this woman gone from the snobby and slightly sadistic girl she knew in school to… this. Parkinson blinked up at her and gave her that sloppy grin again. Her dark eyes were rimmed with black eyeliner that was smudged, as if she’s been crying and hadn’t quite cleaned it up. Her hair, which was usually a neat bob, had been hacked off in a horrendous way, as if she’d been cutting at her hair with a knife.

Ginny groaned as she concluded that this woman was a mess and was gonna have to stay at her flat for the night. Sighing, she went to make a pot of tea, her mother had always told her tea could mend any harm done. Right now, she just wanted to go to bed and forget about this whole debacle.

“I’m sorry.” Ginny barely heard the whispered words and thought that she had misheard.

“What did you say?” Ginny asked as she turned around only to find a rather shocking image before her. Pansy sat at the table, head in her hands that were gripping her hair so tightly, Ginny worried she would pull a chunk out of her hair.

“I never wanted any of this to happen. I was so scared that whole year. The Carrows didn’t like me, I wasn’t rich enough and my parent’s weren’t Death Eaters. Amycus… well, he used to leer at me in a way that scared me. Once I was in the shower and the curtain was ripped open by him and he started to… to… I can’t say it,” the last bit came out in a sob. Parkinson gasped for several seconds before continuing, “That’s why I did it, that’s why I said we should turn over Potter, because maybe Voldemort would have accepted me and I could have joined his ranks and left the school. I just wanted it to stop.” Pansy was wheezing by the end and Ginny stood there in complete shock. She had heard rumors about Carrow doing this, but to actually hear a first hand account was entirely different. Ginny thanked whatever deity was out there that gave her her boyish looks and lanky body.

Ginny gingerly walked over to Parkinson and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“I never wanted any of this to happen..” Parkinson whispered as she passed out on the table.

The next day when Ginny woke up, Parkinson was gone, but Ginny still felt her presence in her flat. Walking over to make a pot of coffee, because Merlin knew she needed something stronger than tea after last night, Ginny surveyed the counter top. Next to the stove was a neatly folded piece of paper with her name on it. She opened the note with caution, still wary of Parkinson, even after last night. It read:

_Ginevra,_  
_I know last night was probably quite the surprise for you, I had intended to tell you when I was sober, but alas, it was not meant to be. Don’t ask me how I found your apartment, I’m honestly not sure how I found it either. I know I will never get your forgiveness for what I’ve done and what happened to you and your friends and I’ve made my peace with that. I wish things could have been different, you’re such a beautiful woman with so many amazing qualities and such kindness for a ragged fool like me. I hope you and Potter find happiness, I really, really do._  
_Thank you,_  
_Pansy_

Ginny reread the letter several times, but the words stayed the same each time. Didn’t Parkinson read the paper? Surely she would know that she and Harry hadn’t been together since after the war ended. Harry prefered different… equipment than she had, and, well, Ginny was always more interested in the other girls than she was with the boys. Only Harry knew this, just as only she knew about his queerness. Parkinson couldn’t possibly be…? No that was ridiculous, she was _always_ draped all over Malfoy in school.

What if she liked both?

That thought played in Ginny’s head through the rest of the day as she ran errands. She ended up firecalling Harry and ranting about it for a good hour. Harry promised to ask Malfoy about it later. He had that dreamy look in his eyes again. He must have had a pretty good shag last night to be looking like that for the whole two hour conversation.

Ginny sighed, there was only one thing left to do. She quickly scrawled on a piece of paper asking Parkinson out for a cup of tea before tying it to her owl and sending him off.

* * *

And she's long gone when she's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me  
'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

* * *

Ginny sat at the small tea shop in muggle London, waiting. The doorbell chimed, causing Ginny to look up. Parkinson stood at the entrance looking around. Ginny took her in, from the black sundress that did very little to hide her curvature down to her elegant legs and back up to her face, which was looking right at her. Ginny felt a blush creep up her neck and bleed onto her face from being caught ogling her. Parkinson simply smirked and sauntered over to Ginny’s table. Gone was the shaken, fearful woman Ginny had seen not a week ago. In her stead was an elegant woman with stylish hair that was short and just barely grazed her eyelashes. Bright, intelligent, black eyes seemed to stare straight through Ginny. 

Ginny suddenly felt inadequate next to Parkinson. There was no way she could ever be interested in her, no bloody way.

Ginny was snapped out of her thoughts when Parkinson waved a hand in front of her face.

“You there, Weasley?” The smile on her face was coy, as if she knew _exactly_ what Ginny was thinking about. If Ginny could get any redder than she already was, she would probably match her hair.

“Uhm, how are you doing?” Ginny asked, to distract Parkinson from embarrassing her any further.

“I’m pretty well, considering my parents,” she answered, absently picking at her nails to get the nonexistent dirt out from under them.

Ginny decided to take the bait. “What’s going on with you and your parents?”

“They said it was ‘unbecoming’ of a woman with my stature to like women. Apparently, the elder Malfoys found out about it and canceled Draco and I’s engagement. What a disgrace it would be for a Malfoy to married to a carpet muncher, rather than a virginal saint like Astoria Greengrass! Oh the horror!” Pansy mocked fainting at the end of her sardonic speech. Ginny snickered behind her hand, she’d never seen this side of Parkinson in the six years she’d known her and it was kind of nice.

Parkinson looked at her again, this time with a looked that conveyed more than words could. 

“I expect that to not be all over the tabloids by Monday,” she said, schooling her features back into the blank canvas Ginny was so use to seeing in the Slytherin before her.

Ginny’s eyes widened, did she honestly think she would do that? Surely she knew… Ginny sighed and reached out her hand and with a slight hesitation over Parkinson’s hand, placed hers on top. She felt her flinch slightly under the gentle touch, as if she wasn’t use to this, but her hand quickly relaxed into Ginny’s touch.

“Why would I do that to someone I want to be friends with?”

* * *

No apologies. She'll never see you cry,  
Pretends she doesn't know that she's the reason why.  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning.

* * *

Ginny and Parkinson’s relationship escalated quickly. Soon Parkinson had become Pansy and Ginny was having a hard time controlling herself around the woman who was rapidly becoming a staple in her life. Between secret meetings in Muggle London, to sitting on Ginny’s couch late at night swapping stories about their multitude of exes over cups of tea, she was becoming ever-present in Ginny’s life. She was there when Ginny received an Owl from the Holyhead Harpies inviting her to try out for the team and went to watch her try out. She was there when Ginny received a Howler from her mother after Ginny had sent her letter that she would not be returning to Hogwarts to complete her education.

Ginny was sitting on her couch the night before her birthday, enjoying some Scotch that Harry had sent her for a present, when her fireplace signaled she had a call. Putting her Scotch down, Ginny kneeled in front the fireplace to see Pansy smiling at her through the fire.

“Can I come over?” Ginny had barely nodded her ascent when the fireplace roared and Pansy stumbled through the floo, landing on top of Ginny. They stared at each other for a moment and Ginny took this time to stare into Pansy’s eyes. She was surprised to find flecks of gold in Pansy’s irises. Pansy blinked at and let out a breath of air that caressed Ginny’s face. Maybe it was the Scotch, maybe it was the close proximity, either way, Ginny found herself closing her eyes and pressing her lips to Pansy’s. 

Pansy froze for only a second before opening her mouth, giving access for Ginny’s tongue to enter. Ginny gripped Pansy, afraid she would disappear, but Pansy’s hands were in her hair and gripping it as if she was afraid of Ginny disappearing also and oh Merlin, this was real, this was happening.

Ginny managed to roll them over so that she was on top. Pansy pushed her leg up so that it was nestled in between Ginny’s legs and started rock. Ginny groaned into Pansy’s mouth as a pressure started to build in her abdomen. Ginny pressed her leg into Pansy’s quim and started grinding against it through the thin fabric of her knickers.Pansy gasped at the contact, her hands gripping Ginny’s hair in a way that was driving her mental. Ginny sat up to pull her jumper off and help Pansy out of hers. She stared down at Pansy, her eyes roaming from Pansy’s half lidded ones to her lips, red and puffy from the rough kissing, to her long, slender neck and down to her breasts encased in black lace.

“Beautiful…” Ginny whispered, not realizing the words had slipped out of her mouth.

Pansy smirked before saying, “I was about to say the same thing.” Ginny flushed, sure she’d been told she was beautiful by former lovers and her friends, but to hear this woman say it was different in a way she could quite put her finger on.

“Come here,” Pansy said, reaching out to Ginny from where she laid on the floor. Ginny complied, laying back down on top of her. Pansy brushed some of Ginny’s hair behind her ear that had fallen in her face.

“If someone had told me two months ago I’d be making out with you now, I would have hexed them,” Ginny said, running her fingers over the contours of Pansy’s face. Pansy sighed and gave her the soft smile Ginny had become accustomed to over the past two months.

“Stay with me tonight?” Ginny murmured to her, praying to Godric that she didn’t sound as desperate as she felt.

“Always.”

Ginny was woken up by the floo roaring to life and Hermione’s voice calling out to her. Ginny scrambled around to find her jumper. Finding it under a sleeping Pansy, Ginny did the next best thing and threw on Pansy’s. Crawling over to the floo, Ginny stared into Hermione’s face, she was a bit narked to see her bushy haired friend smiling at her this early in the morning.

“Is there a reason you’re calling this early in the morning, Hermione?” she managed to croak out without sounding too terribly angry.

“It’s two in the afternoon, Ron and I were making sure you were still-” Hermione abruptly stopped talking at the sound of someone groaning. Ginny twisted around to see Pansy sitting up and blinking at her blearily. 

“Good morning,” she said, smiling sleepily. Ginny smiled at her, only to remember that Hermione was still firecalling her. Ginny turned back to see Hermione with one eyebrow arched.

“When Harry told me you two were getting close, I didn’t realize he meant you two were sleeping together also.”

Ginny groaned and promised herself she would send a stinging hex next time she saw Harry in person.

* * *

Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see  
She was long gone when she met me  
And I realize the joke's on me, yeah!

* * *

“Look, I know how this looks, but-” Ginny was cut off by Hermione.

“Ginny, we can talk about this at dinner tonight privately,” Ginny started to open her mouth, but Hermione cut her off again. “No I won’t tell Ron, he’d probably break out in a rash if he found out. I just think we need to talk and get everything clear. I will say I have no problem with you liking girls and I know Harry doesn’t either. It’s more… nevermind, see you at six.” With that, the flames died down, Hermione disappearing with them. 

Ginny felt the strong urge to punch something and could feel a knot of anxiety tying itself in her stomach. Her friends weren’t suppose to find out like this. She knew Hermione would tell Harry and she couldn’t even picture his reaction. Eventually, Ron would find out and then the rest of the family because Ron had a tendency at blowing up on Sunday dinners at things like this. She felt tears forming in the backs of her eyes as she started to shaking. Thin arms wrapped around her as Ginny began to sob. Pansy pressed herself against Ginny’s back and slowly rocked her, murmuring sweet nothings in the process. She couldn’t lose whatever this thing was between her and Pansy when it had only just begun, she couldn’t and wouldn’t. 

With that, Ginny twisted her body around and pressed herself against Pansy with a neediness she had never shown anyone. She was going to prove to Pansy and everyone else that she wasn’t backing down, whatever the consequences were, she wasn’t going to give up.

Ginny laid in bed that night, Pansy curled against her, fast asleep. Pansy wore nothing other than a pair of Ginny’s boxers while Ginny was completely starkers. Ginny replayed the thoughts in her head from the previous few hours.

* * *

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

* * *

Hermione had told her what she’d heard about Pansy from old schoolmates she still kept in contact with.

“She’s flighty, Gin. She doesn’t stick around and she’s a known cheater, why would you want to be with someone like that? What happened to you and Luna? I thought you guys were, you know…” Hermione seemed to struggle how she would describe her and Luna’s _close_ relationship throughout their Hogwarts years. Ginny had rolled her eyes before saying, 

“Luna is with that Scamander guy, remember? She and I, well, she made herself clear last time we spoke that things weren’t going to be like how they used to be. She wanted to get away from here and I wanted to stay. She finished her education, married Scamander and left.” Ginny kept herself as composed as she could, but Luna leaving still stung her more than she cared to admit. Hermione had tried to reach out to comfort her, but Ginny had stepped away. She couldn’t handle this right now.

“I’m sorry, but I’ve got to go, I’ll see on Sunday,” Ginny said before turning around and apparating with a pop.

* * *

And the saddest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah

* * *

Ginny had appeared in her apartment with the notion of getting pissed and then collapsing in bed, but to her surprise, Pansy had been sitting on her couch, frowning at Ginny’s remote in between glances at the telly. She turned around at the sound of Ginny apparating in, took in her slumped figure, and had abruptly stood up and taken Ginny into her arms.

“Why can’t people understand that I want you and don’t care about your past?” Ginny said, her words muffled by Pansy’s shoulder. Pansy had run her fingers through Ginny’s hair while gently shushing her. 

That night, as their bodies had been pressed hot and slick together, Ginny had forgotten her worries and anxiety as Pansy pushed her fingers inside of her to the steady rhythm of the rain that had started to fall and pound against the window. But now, as Ginny laid in bed with Pansy curled against her, the fear came creeping back, and Ginny knew that this was the beginning of the end.

It wasn’t until months later that things started to go truly wrong.

* * *

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh

* * *

The first girl Pansy slept with was some girl from a pub in muggle London. The second was a girl from Hogwarts who was a couple years older than Ginny and as busty as they come. And after she slept with them, Pansy would come home and curl up with Ginny apologizing, makeup smeared from crying and hair a mess again. And Ginny fell for it each time.

Then Came Daphne.

Daphne was everything Ginny was not. Where Ginny had muscle and a boyish figure, Daphne was all curvature with smooth creamy skin and eyes like ice. The moment Pansy had shown up at Ginny’s apartment with her the first time, a screaming match had ensued that the landlord and the cops had to be called, after which Pansy apparated to Merlin knows where with Daphne.

The second one ended up with several hexes thrown and Pansy leaving with a particularly bad Bat Boogey Hex.

The third Pansy said she was leaving for good and apparated to where Ginny assumed Daphne lived.

* * *

I knew you were trouble when you walked in (you were right there, you were right there)  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble

* * *

This was the end for Ginny, she laid on the floor, sobs wracking her body. though no tears came out. All she could do was lay there and gasp, curled in on herself. This was the end.

* * *

I don't know if you know who you are until you lose who you are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so if anyone is a masochist and wants a pairing in the hp verse listed above that's along the lines of what's going on, comment below and I'll work on them in order. Until then I'll be doing either Ginny/Luna or Drarry again.
> 
> All my love until then <3

**Author's Note:**

> Told ya so
> 
> Not sure when I'll update, hopefully it'll be soon though.


End file.
